


TTA: Circles

by KatsInSpace



Series: Time and Time Again [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, alternative universe, au where keller wasn't a criminal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatsInSpace/pseuds/KatsInSpace
Summary: Neal's lived without him before but he refuses to accept that now. He can't just leave it where it was, he needs to know why.





	1. Chapter 1 Neal POV

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Matthew Keller wasn't a criminal and stayed in Scotland. And I don't really know his history so I'm kind of making it up. Comes after Making Rounds. Past/Pre Neal/Keller, Past Neal/Kate, Mentioned Keller/Original Character. Will be switching between POVs.

“Thank you for letting me have this.”

Neal held a box of things from his old apartment, standing in his new one. After getting settled in a nice lady's guest room, whose name happens to be June, he had asked Peter if he would be allowed to retrieve his things from his old apartment. He wasn't allowed to stay there because it was outside of his radius. Other than his things, he was also able to cancel his lease and get back some money.

Neal assumed it was Matt's money and just held onto it, not wanting to use his money. He wouldn't know how he'd get it back to him but he will eventually.

Neal sighs, staring at the contents sadly. He didn't take much. They were mostly photos with a few things he had made Matt. He bit back tears. Knowing that he had these things instead of Matt, he knows that Matt didn't bother to take anything. Not his books, not any photos, not any mementos. It hurt, thinking that maybe Matt didn't care about him anymore.

“I'm an agent, not a jerk,” Peter comments. “You may be a criminal informant, but you're still human.”

Neal was grateful for this. Having something that reminded him of Matthew would help a lot.

Neal just stared at the picture of at the top. It was of them at Italy. The first place they went to together. They had just gotten together and had spent a lot of time together. Neal, having been there already, had showed Matt around. Matt had a certain shine to him, different than in Scotland but was equally as good.

Matthew didn't seem to regret leaving with him at all.

“We're here,” Peter says, the car stopped in front of June's.

“Thanks Peter,” he opens the car door, stepping outside. He walked into the building, careful of the box in his arms. Neal walks in the dark, knowing where to go. He's about to walk up before he notices a figure in the dark. He stops, walking back in complete silence. Neal looks around quickly, looking for a safe and secure place to put his box. He tucks it away before grabbing an umbrella.

Neal creeps up, hoping not to alarm them.

The man speaks.

And Neal sighs as the light comes on. “Moz,” he says with relief, putting the umbrella down. He goes back for his box, not wanting anything bad to happen to it.

“Neal,” he greets as he sits up.

“How'd you even get in?”

“June, nice lady, let me in,” Mozzie answered as Neal takes his seat in front of him.

Neal sets the box down on the table, noticing the raised eyebrow.

“What's that?” He asks, peaking inside the box. He grabs the top photo frame. “Your things from the apartment?” He asks curiously. “How'd you get this? Isn't it out of your radius?”

Neal doesn't bother asking how he knew about the radius, knowing that he has his ways. “Peter let me get it.”

Mozzie looked up at him, an exasperate expression on his face. “He's _Peter_ now, not “Agent Burke”?” He sets the frame back on the table. “Don't get too comfortable,” he warned. “You got comfortable with Matt, but under _no_ circumstances can you get comfortable with the dark side.”

“Relax Mozzie,” Neal tells him, grabbing the photo from him to put it back in the box. “I don't plan on staying long. I'll only be here until I can leave.” He pauses. “Speaking of Matt,” he said slowly, cautiously looking up at Mozzie.

“I know where this is going,” Mozzie said with a sigh. “You want me to find him, don't you?”

Neal looked at him with a hopeful look.

“First Kate, now Matt,” Mozzie shook his head with disbelief. “Do you really think this is a good idea?”

“You talked me out of finding Kate that first time,” Neal starts. “But I can't just leave it where it is, I _need_ to see him.”

Matthew had just left after saying those six words that haunted his mind:

“ _I think we should break up.”_

Neal didn't understand why he had said that. He didn't get an explanation, only that Matthew didn't want him to find him. When Mattie had first said that when he was still in Scotland, he complied at first, but he had been a wreck, Mozzie could vouch for him.

“Neal,” Mozzie attempted to talk him out of it. “Matthew Keller is smart. While he accepted you at first, he might not do it again.”

“I just need to talk to him,” Neal didn't know who he was trying to convince, himself or Mozzie.

It seemed like Mozzie had known this too, seeing his expression on his face. “Neal,” he repeated with a sigh.

“Mozzie, _please,_ ” Neal begged. He didn't do that often and that showed how much he needed this.

“Fine,” Mozzie gave in. “But don't say I didn't warn you.”

Neal smiled, “I really appreciate it.”

“You still owe me for last time,” Mozzie argued.

“It turned out well after that.”

“If it wasn't Keller I was looking for, I wouldn't do this,” Mozzie claimed. “Just know this.”

“I knew you always liked him,” he said with a grin.

“Not at first I didn't!” Mozzie corrected. “But yes, yes I do find him to be a more than average person. He would have been a lot better if he was up to doing missions with us.”

Neal just shrugged. “He said he stopped himself before he could.”

“He would have made a great con man,” Mozzie notes.

“Yeah,” he said fondly. “He was very intelligent.”

Neal missed him greatly. He was glad that he had been able to think of good times between them, even if it had been brief.

 


	2. Chapter 2 Peter POV

Peter glances over at Neal. He had been looking over some files, chatting happily with the other agents. He was acting as if nothing ever happened. He looked completely fine. It was odd considering how broken up Neal seemed to be about Matthew Keller.

Though he thinks it's because Neal's good at hiding things. He was, is, a con man and they're never real. Peter had experienced breakups before, while not as bad, he knew what a man going through on looked like. It wasn't obvious at first but Peter knew Neal was still experiencing pain.

Peter wasn't going to question him, knowing Neal would just say he was fine.

Before, Peter didn't doubt that Neal had been, rather, _is_ in love with Matthew, but judging how he was now, the average person wouldn't be able to tell that he was nursing a broken heart.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Peter keeps his eye on Neal the entire time out on the field. Either it be full on eye contact or just staring at him in his peripheral vision.

“It's a good look on you,” Peter hears Neal tell one of the workers.

They had been on case in looking into a robbery at a museum. Peter was discussing some things with the security while Neal was off doing something else. Something else as in someone else.

Neal had been flirting. Not even a week after he had requested to get his things from his and Matthew's old apartment. If this had been Neal's way of showing grief, then it was a pretty odd way of showing it.

They mutter something back, touching his arm as the worker smiles back. Neal doesn't make a move to stop them, and in fact, seems to encourage it. Peter sighs, deciding that it was enough. “Neal,” he called him, stopping their conversation. He waved him over.

Neal first turns to the worker, saying something to the worker. He gives them a flirty smile before turning again and walking over. Peter just stares at him curiously, a raised eyebrow. He wasn't going to say it out right but he questioned Neal's way of getting over that Keller person. He knew people dealt with grief differently but he hadn't heard that one before.

“Enough flirting, we have things to do.”

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Peter had been eating dinner at home with El when she had noticed something was wrong. It had been a few weeks since he had taken Neal in as his CI when she finally says something.

“Okay,” she says firmly, pushing their plates to the side. “What's wrong? I know it's not about taking Neal in as your CI, you were pretty excited for that. So what's wrong honey?”

“It's not about Neal being my CI,” Peter says honestly, giving in. He knew El wouldn't stop and that she only asked if it were for the better. “But it _is_ about Neal.”

“Did something happen?” She asked with a worried tone.

They hadn't him very long but they got attached quickly. He'd wormed his way into their lives with grins and jokes and pretty much everything else about him. Peter knew though, that something is off about him.

“I'm not sure,” he says. “It's just,” he says with frustration. “He was a pretty odd way of moving on, you know?”

“Maybe he already has,” El offered.

“It's not that,” Peter says surely. “You should have _seen_ him El. I instantly knew from the surveillance video that Matthew Keller is special to him.”

“More so than Kate?” El questioned. Peter didn't need to say it for her to know the answer. “He must be pretty amazing for him to affect Neal that much.”

“Which is why I don't get Neal's actions,” Peter stared off into the distance, thinking intensely. “He's acting as if Matthew didn't have an effect on him at all.”

“Would you rather him be sad all the time?” Peter shakes his head. “Then maybe it's for the better.”

Peter says nothing, taking in what El had said. She was right. Neal not acting hung up on Matthew might just mean he just wants to move on. And Peter constantly bringing it up would only make it worse.

Peter just hoped Neal wouldn't do anything stupid.


	3. Chapter 3 Neal POV

“Did you find him yet?” Neal asked when he saw Mozzie walking through his door.

“Let me _at least_ take a seat,” he replied with an exasperated tone. He gives him a look before taking a seat. “I didn't even _walk_ through the door before you asked me.”

“Well?” Neal asked impatiently. “You're sitting now, so what did you find out? Did you find him?”

“I did in fact,” he said, placing a folder onto the table, sliding it to him. “Some basic info.”

Neal grabbed it from him, Mozzie not even having the chance to let go of it. “Thank you so much,” he beamed, opening the folder. “How long did it take? Was it hard?”

Mozzie barked out a laugh. “Hard? I could have done it with my eyes closed! He didn't exactly make it _hard_ to find him,” he answered. “It was so easy that I had to look again to see if it was a trick. Turns out, it wasn't, it was as if he didn't even _try_ to hide himself.”

Neal looks up at him. He didn't know what that meant. If Matthew wanted Neal to find him, if Matthew trusted Neal not to, or if there was something else.

“I wouldn't think too much of it,” Mozzie chided.

Neal prevents himself from visibly tensing, looking back at the file. It had where Matthew worked – a retail job somewhere in New York, his legal address – their old apartment, his mailing address – different from their old apartment, and a whole bunch of other things.

“Why did you get his bank records?” Neal asked, a puzzled look on his face. “His phone records I understand, but bank records?”

“In case you needed to find out what he was buying,” Mozzie shrugged as if it were no big deal. “At least you know what he's been up to for the past four years.”

Neal was about to say something – something like how that would be weird or creepy – but stops, realizing that it could useful. “Where's he staying now?” Neal asks, noticing how it wasn't in the file Mozzie had given him. It had a bunch of other stuff like photos of people he didn't recognize.

“It's the mailing address, it's a house close to his work,” Mozzie answered.

“So I can go see him now,” Neal says with a smile.

“Other than the whole anklet thing, then yes, you can,” Mozzie notes. “Oh! I almost forgot, he's on vacation right now.”

“What? Vacation where?”

“The place you met him, Scotland.”

“He's visiting his parents,” Neal didn't need Mozzie to tell him what exactly. He had been missing them a lot the whole time they were together. “And Andrew,” he tacks it on as an after thought, remembering that Matthew didn't like him all that much. “Do you know when he'll be back?”

“His vacation time is up in a few weeks.”

Neal sighs. “I could wait just a few more weeks,” he didn't have a choice. He could get out of his radius but not the country, that's not something even _he_ can pull off. “It's not long.”

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Neal could tell that Peter stared at him a lot through out the past few weeks. He pretended that he didn't see his intense gaze whenever Peter looked his way. He knew that Peter was deep in thought, judging him, whenever he stared. It was pretty unnerving so he tried to just ignore it or try to not let it bother him.

Neal knows that Peter wanted to say something, hell, he _did_ say a few things throughout the weeks. And Neal didn't like it that all Peter's questions had been about Matthew. That meant that Peter knew why he was upset and could see through his false actions and words – not that it wasn't obvious.

Despite pretending to trust him, like what he said when he had been out of it at that Open Hearts building, he still didn't trust him at all. He was able to control himself, at least just a little so he didn't accidentally slip out the wrong things.

While Neal appreciated that Peter could see through him, he hated that Peter didn't know when to let go.

Neal just wanted to wait for Matthew in peace, and pretending everything was fine or absolutely terrible didn't help things at all. _Peter just won't leave him alone._

It got pretty annoying at times, but he didn't show it.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

“You sure you'll be fine by yourself?” Peter had asked for about the hundredth time that day.

It was a Friday night and Neal assumed that Peter thought he'd just be moping in his apartment all alone. Which was _not_ true, he had things to do other than just mope around. Like painting, catching up on some reading, or organizing some of their, _his,_ pictures. But he was _not_ moping.

“I'll be fine,” he insisted. “Seriously.”

Peter just kept giving him a look of concern.

Neal just pressed his lips together and breathed out through his nose. “Can I go?” He asks impatiently.

Peter just sighs and nods his head.

Neal steps out of the car, closing the door behind him before heading up to his room. He sets his hat down on the table, removing his jacket and placing it on the back of a chair. He collapses onto the couch and grabs the book he had been reading earlier. It wasn't a book he typically read but it had been with Matt's things. Judging from how worn out it was compared to the other ones, he knew it had been his favorite.

Neal didn't really get it the first time around so he read it again, slowly understanding why it had been his favorite. It had been one of those books that made you think, where reading it just once wasn't enough. That every time you read it, you'd find out more and more about what was happening.

It was a complex book and Neal knew that Matt loved connecting every bit of information together. Neal smiles down at a small note written in the margins. He didn't understand it at first but after reading it again, he knew what Matthew had pointed out.

Matthew Keller was, _is_ very intelligent, and that it is one of the many things Neal loved about him.

Neal glances at the picture frame.

He still didn't understand why Matt had left him. He wanted to know. If he still didn't want him back, he wanted to at least get an answer.


	4. Chapter 4 Neal POV

It didn't look like it, but Neal had been counting down the days that Matt would return from Scotland. He wasn't that good in technology so he had Mozzie find out the exact date his vacation time was up and the date his plane landed. He had quickly found out that Matt's plane landed a few days before his vacation time was up.

Neal had decided then that those few days were the perfect time to go visit. But there was a problem though.

“Can you find out a way to get this off?” Neal asks Mozzie, lifting his pant leg up to show the anklet.

Moz takes sip of his wine before placing the glass onto the table. He leans over, examining the anklet. “Of course I can,” he says.

“Without triggering the alarm.”

“It'll take awhile, but I will,” he reassures him. “Don't worry Neal, you'll be out of your anklet in no time.”

“Then I can go see Matt again.” Neal grinned. It had been so long since he had heard his voice and saw the way his mouth would curl up into a smile after Neal had told him something funny or flirty. He wanted, _needed,_ to see him again.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

The three days Matt had off had been a Friday, Saturday, and Sunday. Neal worked on Fridays so he decided he'd go on Saturday. That would give him a lot of time to talk with him.

“Okay Moz,” Neal says, placing his foot on the table.

Mozzie gets close, holding a small device up to the anklet. It unclicks, still staying green.

Neal grins. “Thanks Moz,” he says, removing his foot. He's almost out the door before Mozzie stops him.

“Neal,” he says, gaining his attention, before placing the anklet on his bed. “Just remember what I told you.”

Neal nods. He grabs an envelope before leaving.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

It doesn't take him long to find it. It had been a fairly small, one-story, grey house. An almost non-existent yard didn't have much aside from the green grass and leaf covered side-walk from that small tree from the side.

Neal double-checked the address before walking up to the front door. He presses the doorbell, hearing it ring out. He's on edge from excitement, almost bursting with happiness. He's finally going to see Matt again.

It's not long before the door opens.

Standing there is not Matthew. Instead, it's a blond man with green eyes. “Hi, is Matthew Keller there?”

The guy gives him an odd look. “Sorry, who are you?”

“Neal,” he says, giving him what a friendly, welcoming smile. “I'm a friend.”

“Hold on,” he says after a moment. “Let me go get him.” He leaves but the door is only partially open. Neal knows that there was distrust from the guy, seeing his posture.

So Neal waits at the door, peaking in. The living room looked pretty small. Beyond it, he could see a smaller kitchen. There wasn't much when it came to personal items.

The door opens again and Neal finds himself wearing a huge smile. Standing before him was Matt. “Hey,” he breathed out, happy to see him.

Matt however, doesn't seem as happy. “What are you doing here Neal?”

Neal was undeterred. “I just needed to see you again,” he says.

“I told you I didn't want to see you,” he says in a defeated tone. “I've already moved on Neal, there's nothing to say.”

“I just wanted to-”

“Neal,” he sighs, cutting him off again. “The guy who answered the door?”

“Yeah?” He draws on, having a bad feeling.

“We're dating now,” he says calmly. “So I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't come back here.”

Neal feels his heart break. His smile falls and tries to hold back his feelings from showing. He didn't know why, he never had to hide himself in front of him, ever. Either way, he fails miserably; Neal could feel tears. Looking at Matt, it was clear that he saw through his disguise.

“Oh,” he says, still smiling through his pain.

“What is it that you needed to say?”

“Nothing, just-” he hesitates. “Here,” he takes out the envelope, handing it to him. “It's just the rent. It stopped the uh, apartment since I don't live there anymore. They gave me the advanced rent, and it wasn't right to use it.”

Matt glances at it, grabbing from him. Looking back up at him, he gives a small smile. “Thank you,” they don't say anything for a few moments. “Was there anything else you wanted to say?”

“No,” he shakes his head, reluctantly shaking his head. “Just, you uh, you left some stuff at the apartment. I didn't take much but if you wanted, you could have it still?”

“Keep it, I don't want it.”

It hurt. That meant he didn't want anything from their relationship.

“Okay, but if you change your mind,” Neal utters out his address. He lingers a bit, wanting to see if he'd say anything but Matt doesn't.


	5. Chapter 5 Matthew POV

Matthew hesitates. His hand clenches the door handle a little too hard as he watches Neal walk away for the last time. He kind of hoped for him to protest, to fight, to do _anything,_ but Neal hadn't done anything. He only walked away; Neal had fought for him last time but this time he hadn't.

He knows though, that he shouldn't give much thought to it. He knows that it would be a bad idea, he's been there before. And he certainly knows that he should forget Neal. Though he knows that he won't be able to; Neal had left an impression on him that he would not be able to get rid of.

Matthew sighs, seeing Neal turn the corner. He shuts the door closed and turns after locking it.

He walks past the living room where Donovan was sitting and watching tv. “If anyone asks, we're dating,” he announced.

Donovan frowns, muting the tv. “What?” He called out after him.

“You heard me,” Matthew stops, not bothering to turn around. He says it glumly. He continues to go find the guestroom he had been staying in.

“Whoa whoa,” Donovan says, clamoring to get up and chase after him. “Matthew, Matt,” he says.

Matthew feels a tug on sleeve and he stops. “What?” He asks coldly.

He was acting pretty unfairly and he knew it, but it was justified. It felt as if he was getting dumped all over again – even though he was the one that broke up with Neal. He didn't like being called Matt either, it just reminded him of Neal.

“Who _was_ that?” He asks, pointing his thumb at the front door.

Matthew doesn't hesitate. “Neal,” he answers softly. “My ex.”

Donovan grows quiet. “Wow,” he says softly.

Matthew can tell that he was in awe.

“Can I ask what happened?”

“Nothing happened.”

Donovan looked at him with doubt. “Matthew,” he says with a sigh.

“It's not a lie this time,” he says honestly. “He just wanted to drop off my rent money.” He faces away, clenching his jaw tightly. Matthew knows Donovan wants to say something else but stays quiet. He appreciates him for that.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Matthew's friends had been walking on glass around him. They treated him far worse than when they actually broke up. He knows they don't want to hurt his feelings by bringing Neal up but he hates how they're treating him. He can take care of himself just fine. He hasn't had much intimate relationships that could cause a lot of heartbreak but he's been doing fine so far with his breakup with Neal.

Matthew will be fine. He just knows it.

It's too bad they don't know that.

“How about we go to the movies instead?” Sarah suggests, stopping all of them as she points across the street to the left.

Matthew knew she was trying to get him to avoid passing the art museum. They tried but they weren't exactly subtle. “It's okay Sarah,” he says aloud. “I'll be fine passing some art.”

“What?” She asks, voice going high. “I wasn't trying to do that! I didn't even _know_ there was a museum! Amaiyah didn't either, right?”

“Right!” She exclaims. “There's a movie we wanted to see and it just came out.”

Amaiyah was a better liar than Sarah, but still terrible nonetheless.

“I appreciate what you're doing but I'd rather just go back,” he says. He can't say home or his place, it was neither of those things. He thought home was with his parents then he met Neal; now he doesn't know where it is.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Matthew laid in bed, head against his pillow. He had been trying to sleep but he couldn't. He'd toss and turn, trying to relax his racing mind. His eyes were closed, trying to rest. But after what seemed like hours, he sighs, opening his eyes and stares over at the clock.

**11:27**

It was almost midnight.

Matthew gets up, deciding to go for a walk. Back at Scotland, being out this late would be a bad idea, but this is New York, it's always busy. He'd be relatively fine.

Matthew locks the door behind him, careful not to wake Donovan. He had a thick coat on, keys and wallet in his front jean pockets. He had his hands in his pocket, attempting to keep warm.

He keeps to the more busier streets, where there would be a lot of eyewitnesses if something were to happen to him. He wanders around somewhat aimlessly, still keeping track of where he was. After about an hour or so, he decides to for a midnight snack.

Matthew decides for one of those nightly dessert specials that he hadn't been able to get before due to work. He sits outside, bowl in front of. There's a few others sitting at the tables too, a person or two walking by.

He eyes two men in business suits, wearing dark sunglasses – which isn't weird at all, really, it isn't – and striding in a firm way. He could tell that they were on a job with the firm expression on their faces. Though Matthew could also tell they weren't the typical legal business.

Matthew pretends to pay them no mind. He thinks nothing of them at first before it seemed like they were approaching him.

They stop in front of him. “Matthew Keller?”

Matthew glances up at them.

 


	6. Chapter 6 Neal POV

Neal breathed out slowly. He sat in front of a canvas, paintbrush in hand. He had placed his chair in front of his giant glass doors and decided to paint the view right outside his balcony. It's not something he does very often, because of time and other things he won't list, but it is something the calmed him down.

Neal already knew Matt, Matthew, didn't want to see him, but finding out he was already with someone else? That hurt. That hurt a lot.

Neal took another deep breath, trying to calm himself down and get his mind off things.

Neal already had the basics when he hears his door being pushed open. He stops, glancing over to see Mozzie. “Hi Moz,” he greeted, not bothering to hide how he really felt. Mozzie already knew how he felt about Matthew so there was no point.

“Neal,” he says simply, approaching where he sat. He stared at the canvas and then outside. “How'd it go?”

Neal sighs, looking at his painting. “I gave him the rent.”

“Yes,” he says in an obvious tone. “But how'd seeing him again go? Did you get the closing you needed?”

Neal says nothing. Mozzie had been right again. He should really start listening to him a lot, even when it's not what he wants to hear. He breathes in, looking up at Mozzie with a serious expression. “I think it's time for us to go.”

Mozzie looked surprised. “Really? You're serious.”

“I've been here too long, there's nothing left for me here,” Neal says.

“What about the suits? No unhealthy attachment?”

Neal hesitates. He'd grown close with them in the little time he was there. He couldn't completely trust them but he like being there. “It's time to go,” he repeats himself. “Can you make it happen?”

““Can I make it happen” he says,” Mozzie says with a scoff. “Of course I can. It'll take time but I'll make it happen.” He pauses. “Now are you _sure_ you want to do this? I don't want to do this only for you to change your mind.”

“I'm sure,” Neal claims.

“Consider it done then.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short but have an update before the New Year.


	7. Chapter 7 Neal POV

Neal, dead set on what he and Mozzie were planning, faked his way through the weeks. He acted as if everything were normal, as if they weren't planning on leaving New York permanently. He knows no one has caught on yet.

Neal isn't sure if Peter has noticed a change in him. He hopes he hasn't made a noticeable difference to anyone. If they looked close enough, he knows that they would have seen that he's been trying to avoid certain things. Things that mostly involved Matthew.

He didn't want to look at Matthew's picture, and certainly not a picture of them together. Neal had stored away their photos, refusing to look at it any longer. He had packed up all of Matthew's things – the ones he had kept from their old apartment – into a box and pushed it far back into his closet, along with the pictures, trying to keep it, him, out of his mind.

No matter what he tried, Neal just couldn't stop thinking about him. He knew it wouldn't be easy, trying to get over him. And he means _truly_ get over him, not just have distractions.

“How much more?” Neal finds himself asking every time Mozzie comes by his place.

“I'm making progress, shouldn't be too long from now.”

“Are you sure there isn't something I could do to help?” He insisted. “To make things go faster?”

Mozzie just sighed at him. “These things take time and careful planning,” Neal is about to say something but Mozzie cuts him off before he gets the chance to. “And while you are clever, you also happen to be under the careful watch of the Feds. If they happen to catch even a _whiff_ of what's happening, everything will be ruined. Just let me handle this, alright?”

“I just don't like waiting around, doing nothing while you do everything.”

“How about this,” Mozzie starts. “You just make sure that they don't catch on.”

“I've already _been_ doing that.”

“You've obviously been doing a great job at it then,” Mozzie waves him off. “I need to go and meet someone for that though. We'll talk later.”

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

Neal kept at it. Mozzie had just informed him that it would be just a few days more. No one still suspected anything. They didn't notice a change in him at all. It did kind of hurt that Peter hadn't looked close enough to notice that something was off but it was also a relief.

Neal pushes open his apartment door, done for the day. He removes his hat, already getting relaxed after a long day.

“Neal.”

He freezes.

“Neal,” he hears again.

Neal glances up, seeing Matthew standing in his living room. “Matthew,” it's barely a whisper. He had hardly been able to say is name. He doesn't move, not knowing what to say or do. He hadn't expected for Matthew to ever come by, despite him hoping he would. He had been firm in leaving, not even considering the fact that Matthew would come by. Neal had just forced those thoughts out of his mind.

“Are, are you here for your things?” He somehow manages to stutter out. Neal actually stumbles over his words. Matthew had always been able to do this to him, not even Kate could get him this nervous. Though it'd be pretty understandable that he wouldn't be able to hold himself together, considering he was facing down his ex. “I still have them if you want,” he rushes through his words, shifting nervously the whole time.

“No it's not that,” Matthew says, tone a bit odd. “Neal, I know we're over but-”

Neal tenses, hearing that sentence.

“-I'm asking for your help.”

Neal immediately noticed that he looked desperate, worry on his face.

“What's wrong?” He looked at him with concern. It must have been very important for Matthew to come to him about it.

Matthew took a deep breath.

And it's only then that Neal realizes how much his problem was affecting him. His voice shook, practically in tears.

“Mattie?” He says softly and gently, taking a step closer.

“My parents,” he pauses, trying to breathe. “They were,” he stops.

“Matt?” He reaches out, wanting to comfort him. But he stops, preventing himself from doing so. He didn't have the right to do that anymore. It hurt him though, seeing Matthew so hurt.

“Neal,” he barely whispered out, taking a step closer. He took a deep breath through clenched teeth. “That fucker has my parents.”

Neal stared at him with wide eyes, shocked at what he heard. He had a feeling where this was going. Had it been his fault? He was horrified to think that was so.

“He's not going to let them go until I get him the music box. I don't even _know_ what he's talking about, what damn music box!” He exclaims, seething angrily. “ _What_ the _hell_ was he talking about Neal? Whatever it is, I _need_ it.”

Neal hesitates.

“Neal, _please._ ”

It wasn't like Matthew to beg, so he knew this was a huge thing. “I don't have it,” he confessed. He wasn't lying, he didn't have it. Neal knew what he was talking about but he didn't have it.

“ _Neal,_ ” Matthew repeated.

“I don't have it Matthew,” he repeats. “I wouldn't lie to you about something this big. But I can get it,” he says before Matthew can say something. “I promise you that, I'll get that music box.”

“Please tell me you know where it is.” Neal hesitates and Matthew sighs, blatantly frustrated. “You've gotta be fu--”

“I know how to get it Matthew,” Neal tried to reassure him. Any other day – one where they were still together – he would have been able to make him feel better. “You don't have to worry.”

““I don't have to worry”?” Matthew questioned, face scrunched up. “This is my _family_ Neal,” he said with emphasis. “I have the god damn right to be worried about them!”

“I know, and you do, but-”

““ _You know?_ ”” Matthew quoted, almost shaking with anger.

Neal had never seen Matthew like this. He was always calm and very logical, trying to always be level-headed. Neal knows that his parents mean a lot to him and he wasn't acting himself at all because of it.

“What do you know about family?” He practically shouted. “You're always traveling the world, _robbing_ people blind, always flirting with every person you meet, and I still have yet to see _any_ contact or _mention_ of family from you!”

Neal can't hold back the flinch. He knows Matthew doesn't mean it – or he wants to believe it so – that he was just unstable because of his family. But it still does hurt, knowing that there might be a possibility that Matthew truly believes that about him, even if it's just a tiny amount.

“Fuck, I'm sorry Neal,” he said a lot more softly and calmer, than his sentence before. “I didn't mean it-”

“I know,” Neal says softly. It still hurt though.

“I'm sorry-”

Neal has so many questions about what he said. Did he really look down on what he was doing? Did Matthew think he was a flirt? If he did, why did he go with him? But he wasn't going to bring up family, not ever. He'd rather forget about it altogether.

At least that was something Matthew had right.

“I'll get to work finding that music box,” he tells him, posture tense. He wasn't going to stop just because of an outburst.

Matthew must immediately pick up how uncomfortable he was, seeing his reaction. He breathed out, breath a little shaky. “I'll go,” he muttered. “I'll uh, be back later.”

Neal doesn't bother reply, having already turned his back on him.

 


	8. Chapter 8 Matthew POV

_He eyes two men in business suits, wearing dark sunglasses – which isn't weird at all, really, it isn't – and striding in a firm way. He could tell that they were on a job with the firm expression on their faces. Though Matthew could also tell they weren't the typical legal business._

_Matthew pretends to pay them no mind. He thinks nothing of them at first before it seemed like they were approaching him._

_They stop in front of him. “Matthew Keller?”_

_Matthew glances up at them._

“Who's asking?” Matt asks in between bites, setting his spoon on the plate.

They say nothing, just setting a box on the table before leaving. Matthew takes one last glance at the two men, taking in their appearance. There wasn't anything that was unique about them; they looked just about the same, white skin, dirty blond hair, same height and build.

Matthew looks back at the box, trying to figure out if he should look inside the box, let alone touch it. It could be anything for all he knows. But if he doesn't look at it, he could be ignoring something that could be very important.

He contemplates the box for a few more minutes before deciding to just go for it. The streets were pretty empty so there wouldn't be too much damage.

Matthew starts cutting off the tape with his keys, hearing it jingle softly. He flips open the flaps, peering into the box.

There wasn't much. A few papers, a beat-up camera, and a disposable flip phone. He decides to pick up the papers first. He glances at the top, blood running cold.

_**Mom, Dad, and Andrew,** _

_**I don't really know how to say it but-** _

This was the letter he had just written to his parents.

“How the hell did they get this?” He whispers in a low voice.

He looks at the other page, seeing some very vague words. Matthew picks up the camera, deciding that this would answer all his questions.

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

_A mostly empty room aside from a couch, a table, and three people. The room had no windows, nor anything that could be distinguishable. The video quality had been grainy, but the identities of the three people were still clear._

_It had been the Keller family._

_They were just sitting around, huddled close as they stared in slight horror at someone off screen._

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

That confirmed what he thought. Whoever the fucker that gave this to him was, had his family.

He didn't know what to do. He felt himself breaking apart, holding what seemed to be the only proof of his family safe and alive. He grasps at the remaining contents, trying to put together anything that could help him get them back. But he could only scan over the paper, staring at the bizarre words.

“Music Box? Germany? Key?” Matthew muttered to himself, listing off some of the words on the paper. He didn't understand how that could help at all.

He picks up the phone, trying to search it to see if it could be of any help. But there was only one thing, a single phone number listed as “0100.” He assumes it's the time and he should call it and pressed the green button. There wasn't anything else he could do, so he had no choice.

Matthew holds it up to his ear, hearing it ring.

“You are alone?” A male voice asks him.

“No one's listening in,” he answered back. “Now where the hell is my family?”

“Somewhere,” he answered vaguely. “You'll get them back when you do something for me.”

Matthew had to give in. There was no way he was going to risk his family, there just wasn't a point in trying to fight it. “What do you want?”

“Smart man,” he comments. “Neal Caffrey-” he starts.

Matthew holds back a flinch.

“He has something I want.”

“He and I are through,” Matthew tells them. Because if they have his letter, they must know about him and Neal too.

“I know you'll be able to get it,” the voice persisted. “Even if you can't, you'll find a way. It _is_ your family after all. Neal Caffrey has a music box. You get it for me, you get your family back. I'll be in touch.”

The phone call ends before he could say anything else. Matthew grips the phone tightly, holding himself back from breaking it completely. He breathes in, trying to keep himself calm. But he still can feel himself breaking down; this isn't something he can hold back.

Matthew lets out a shaky breath. He feels himself seething, trying all that he could to hold back a shout of anger. He doesn't know who to be angry at. At the man for taking his family? At himself for letting this happen? At his family for not being careful?

He drops the disposable phone onto the table, hitting his head onto the table. He slams his fists down. He had no one else to blame but himself. He knew Neal was trouble and yet he went with him. And Neal _told_ him that he couldn't contact his family, but he didn't listen.

He lets out a scream, gaining the other few people's attentions. They stare at him oddly, inching away from him.

  
  


Why the hell didn't he listen?

 


	9. Not an update but still important

I just want a count of how many people are still reading this, if anyone still is. If not, I'm just going to discontinue jt.


	10. Chapter 9 Neal POV

“Odd time to contact me Caffrey.”

Alex stared at him, hiding her suspicious gaze but nonetheless, Neal knew that she was – suspicious that is. Her hands were in her pocket and fiddling with the origami flower Neal had subtly handed over to her. She stood back a cautious distance.

“What do you need?”

“Can't someone just see an old friend?” Neal gives a faux innocent smile.

“People do,” she said as if it were obvious. “But people like us? There's always something; now what is it?”

“Straight to the point, huh?”

Alex didn't say anything, just staring at him with a firm gaze.

“The music box,” he finally answers, knowing that she would just wait for an answer.

“The music box,” she said with doubt, looking at him with a suspicious gaze. “Why do you want the music box?”

“Because I need it,” Neal says firmly. He really does need it. He didn't want to tell her why, knowing that she wouldn't get anything for finding the box, she wouldn't help out. Even if it were to help Matthew's family, she wouldn't, not as long as there wasn't anything in it for her.

“And how do I know can trust you? After all, you're being watched like a dog.”

“If I get off anklet, will you work with me?”

“I need you to be _away_ from the FBI for me to work with you. Can you do that?”

“Of course I can,” Neal says confidently.

“Uh huh,” she stared him unsurely. “I'll believe it when I see it.” She gave him a fake smile. “Until then, you can kiss my help goodbye.”

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

“Something wrong my friend?”

Neal breathes out, leaning back in his seat in thought. “The only way to help Matthew is to get the music box,” he comments. “But my only way of getting it is not possible because of this,” he stuck the ankle that had the anklet out. “I can't help him with this thing on my leg.” He looks up at Mozzie. “Did you find anything new?”

“Unfortunately, no,” Mozzie tells him.

  
Neal glances away, mentally sighing. His hand twitches, trying to hide how frustrated he was. He really wanted to help Matthew but he had no way of doing that.

“Look,” Mozzie repeated. “I'm trying Neal. It's not exactly easy to find something with almost no word. And having nothing to narrow down the places? It's not easy.”

“I know,” Neal sighed. “You're trying. But I I don't exactly have a lot of time. It's _Matthew's family_ that's at stake here. I need to find them, for him.”

“And I'll keep looking,” Mozzie insisted. “You have my word.”

“Thanks Moz,” Neal greets before letting out a breath. “I just don't know what to do. Matthew is all in a panic and I just don't know how to calm him down.”

Mozzie stared at him. He was quiet at first. “This may seem a bit cruel, but his feelings isn't your problem anymore,” he explained calmly. “He's the one who broke it off so he shouldn't expect any comfort from you.”

Neal says nothing at first. “Do you think I should go to Peter about this?” He already knows the answer to this but he couldn't help but ask anyway. Mozzie disapproves of them but Neal didn't have a lot of time. The more help he can get with this, the faster he can get the Keller's back to safety.

“You already know my answer Neal,” Mozzie says firmly, how he felt about them clear in his voice. “But if that's what you feel is best, then fine. But don't say I didn't warn you.”

Neal still didn't entirely trust Peter either but he didn't really have a choice. While the man had proved to be honest, he was entirely _too_ much of a law man, and Neal didn't want him risking Matthew's family. Because he knows that Peter would go straight to the higher ups with it but who knows who that guy knows? He could have contacts within the government and his family could be hurt.

Neal didn't want to be the reason they got hurt. He had to do it on his own.

“Please try to find out more,” Neal repeats. He sighs, “I just don't know what to do right now Moz.”

Mozzie patted him on the shoulder. “On it my friend.”

-.-Time and Time Again-.-

“I thought you'd need to see this.”

Neal had arrived back at his apartment to find Matthew sitting at his table, a cardboard box in front of him. He was dressed in casual clothes, obviously had gone back to his own- where he lived to change into new clothes. He was hesitant, clear that he was still ashamed of his outburst a few days earlier.

Neal stares at the box for a moment before taking a seat. He pulls the box closer and opens it up, peering inside to look at the contents. He picks up a few papers, a camcorder, and a phone.

“There's a few words on the paper that I don't understand the connection of,” he explained. “Do you know what it could mean?”

Neal picks up the small paper that had a few key words. He reads off the words, “Music box, Germany, key, New York, and high security?” He pondered for a moment, trying to think back on his times with Alex when they were on the search for the music box. “I assume there's a key needed for the music box and it's locked up where there's high security, but I'm not sure about Germany and New York.”

“Could it possibly be in one of these places?” Matthew asked.

“If it is,” he comments, looking up from the paper and at Matthew. “Then we'll either have a really easy time getting to it or a really hard one.” He says nothing, finally just _looking_ at Matthew.

Neal hadn't seen him in so long that he just wanted to take the sight of him in again. This wasn't a good time to do it, especially because of his family, but Neal missed him. He missed him so much. The sides of Matthew's mouth curves up.

“Thank you Neal,” he said genuinely, sounding so vulnerable.

Neal stared at him, frowning a little as he tilted his head. “For what? We don't even know where the music box is yet.”

“I know you could have just turned me away,” Matthew starts. “Because of how I reacted and that we're not together anymore, but still, thank you. Thank you for helping me get my family back.”

Neal looked at him for a moment. “Matthew,” he breathed out. “I'm not going to leave this alone, I wouldn't be me if I didn't help you. And it's your _family,_ ” he emphasized his words. “I don't want you to lose them.” He reaches out to place his hand on his.

Matthew pulled away before Neal could get the chance to, glancing away for a moment as he shook his head.

“Right, sorry,” he apologized. Neal looks away from Matthew, knowing that he just made things weird. The conversation wasn't right to do this and they were already broken up.

Neal glances at Matthew again who was still looking away.

And there's also that thing about his new boyfriend.

Neal holds back a flinch. He glances at the box, trying to change the subject. “Is it alright if I hold onto it? Mozzie might need to look at it too.”

“Yeah, go ahead,” Matthew nods. A moment after, he stands. “I need to get back.”

“Yeah,” Neal stands too. “I'll walk you out.”

“It's no need Neal,” he holds up his hand. “I can walk myself out.”

Neal doesn't follow as Matthew walks out of his apartment, quietly shutting it.

 


	11. Chapter 10 Neal POV

“I think I found a few more things to help.”

Mozzie scanned over the paper.

“I can already tell a few things from the paper,” Neal explains as Mozzie looked at the paper. “When we find that box, we'll need a key for it.”

“And it's probably in Germany or New York,” Mozzie said aloud. “That narrows down the search a lot. But it will still take some time.”

“I just hope it's in New York,” Neal commented. “It would make my life a whole lot easier.”

“Since there are two places listed here, there are three possibilities,” Mozzie listed. “One, the music box is in one and the key is in the other; two, they don't know which one it is in; and three, the music box is in one and whatever is inside relates to the other.”

“Judging by the rumors, it's probably the third option; German treasure but in New York.” Neal remembered hearing talk about how the box had led to treasure. He didn't know how or what kind, but it was great enough for people to want to go after him for it.

“Well, without this,” Neal started. “I can't do anything to help Matthew.” After a short pause, he reluctantly continued, “Besides Alex of course.”

Neal knew Mozzie wouldn't like hearing that. He stopped liking her presence since she “threatened his safety.” He was being a bit dramatic but Mozzie genuinely believed that.

Mozzie stared at him. “You actually asked Alex for help?” He asked in astonishment. “Even _after_ what happened?”

Neal remembered the last time they had spoken – other than the day before. Their partnership has already been rocky ever since Kate, but Alex had become even more rigid and reluctant ever since Matthew. She didn't say it outright but he knew that she didn't like Matthew at all; said he was a distraction, just like Kate.

“I needed her help,” he said in defeat. “We worked together on the music box and I thought she'd know where it was.”

“Any luck?”

Neal shook his head. “Not without leaving the FBI I don't.”

“I'm surprised she agreed to a meeting with you in the first place,” he commented. “But it's no surprise that she doesn't want the FBI around.”

“Just please try to find it soon,” Neal persisted. “I want to help Matthew as soon as possible. You know I wouldn't have gone to Alex if I wasn't desperate.”

“I know,” Mozzie paused. “But tell me this one thing; you're doing this because you want to save innocent people, and not to get in good graces with Matthew,” Mozzie paused for emphasis. “Right?”

“Of course,” Neal says.

Mozzie just stared at him. He didn't look convinced and honestly, Neal wasn't sure whether or not he was telling the truth.

-.-

“Something on your mind?”

Neal glances up, seeing Peter staring at him with a firm look. Through everything that has been on his mind lately, it takes him a moment to process what he had said.

“You don't have to worry about it,” Neal replied calmly. It wasn't an entire lie so Peter couldn't say he ever lied to him.

“Tell me anyway,” Peter said.

Neal really didn't want to.

“I don't want to bore you with my love life,” Neal says half jokingly. It wasn't really about his love life but it _did_ involve Matthew in someway.

“Someone new or is it Matthew again?”

Neal gave a smile. “You know me so well.”

Peter sat down next to him. “Chin up,” he said, slapping his hand on his shoulder. “Things will get better.”

Neal gave a shrug, as if he were saying “What can you do?” But Neal it wouldn't be that easy. “Got anything on those-”

“Caffrey!”

Neal stops in the middle of his sentence, looking at Agent Rice who was staring him down.

“Come on, we're headed out.”

Neal spares another glances at Peter and stands. “I'll see you after the club.”

 


	12. Chapter 11 Neal POV

Because of the kidnapping, he had been taken for almost an entire day. It had taken a lot of time out of what could have been valuable research time. He didn't want anything to distract him from helping Matthew out.

Before Neal decided to get his anklet back, he met up with Alex. He needed to get her to think that he was able to get out of the anklet and that she could trust him. She didn't want to meet at his apartment though, said there were too many risk factors.

“You weren't followed?” Alex asked for yet another confirmation, holding an origami flower in her hand – one made by him to subtly tell her, in case they really _were_ being watched.

“I wasn't,” Neal confirms orally. He pulled his pant leg up. “No ankle either.”

Alex smiled, nodding in approval. “Good.” After a pause, she continued. “Now that I know I can trust you, about a little chat? Or are you on borrowed time?”

“No,” he says casually, despite knowing that he would need to return to Peter to get his anklet back. If he took to long, Peter would get suspicious. “Go ahead.”

“Heard you and Matthew broke up,” she pointed out.

Neal refused to show a reaction. “Just over six months,” he tells her, not wanting to give away anything else. He wasn't even going to question how she knew that.

“Uh huh,” she says thoughtfully, observing him for a few moments. “Well, anyway. I know where the music box is.”

“So I've heard.”

“It's in the Italian Embassy,” she informs him.

“Good, now we can go get it.”

“It's not going to be easy Caffrey,” she warned. “We can talk more about it later,” she quirked a smile, Perhaps over dinner?”

“What did you have in mind?”

“The two of us, eating, and talking. What else?” She gave a smile, one that gave a subtle implication.

-.-

After conversing with Alex, Neal returns to the FBI building hoping Peter would still be there. As expected, Peter had, in fact, been suspicious of him, despite trying to pass it off as him forgetting. Though Peter still let him go.

Neal returns to his apartment, not expecting to see anyone. Matthew was off somewhere and Mozzie was helping him try to find the box. He would need to see Mozzie so he can tell him the new news.

He pushes open the door.

“Neal!”

Startled, Neal slowly closes his door, confused when he sees Matthew rushing to him with a concerned look on his face. “Matthew?” He asks, sounding just as confused as he looked. “Something wrong?”

“Oh god, Neal!” Matthew rushed to hug him, sighing out of relief as he looked at the verge of breaking down. He hugged him tight.

Neal hesitated, not sure what was happening. Reluctantly, he raises his arms. “Is everything alright?”

“When Mozzie told me that you were missing-”

Neal could hear the pain in his voice and he held on tighter. He always hated it when Matthew was feeling hurt or sad.

“-I couldn't help but think that I would lose you too.”

Neal says nothing at first, only holding him. “I'm alright,” he tells him. “I can take care of myself just fine.”

“I know, I know,” he breathed out, taking a pause. He pulls away after a few minutes. “I just-” he took in a deep breath. “After everything that happened with my family, I didn't want anything bad happening to you either.”

“Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine, really,” Neal insisted. “It's something I can handle.”

Matthew stared at him with concern. “You can _“handle”_ it?” He questioned.

Neal knew that was the wrong answer. That was only going to further worry him. “Matthew,” he attempts to calm him down. He appreciated that Matthew worried for him but he didn't want attention taken off of his family; there were more important things to worry about than him.

“Was this what was happening all those months ago?”

“No,” he says reassuringly. “I wasn't taken during the whole time I was with you. I was being safe.”

Matthew stared at him. “I don't believe you.”

Neal tensed, looking at him in disbelief. He had a little frown, tilting his head a little. He couldn't believe it, Matthew didn't trust him. They'd spent a long time together, traveling through many countries and seeing the sights, and Matthew still didn't believe him? Did Matthew ever trust him?

Or was it all broken because of whatever made Matthew break up with him?

“Your “job” is causing you too much trouble,” Matthew said in a firm voice. “You could have been hurt, or even _killed._ ”

“Matthew, I appreciate you worrying about me, but it's not something you have to worry about anymore.” It was cruel, but true.

“You still have to-”

“Matthew,” Neal cuts him off. “Let's just focus on getting your family back, alright? I don't matter to you anymore, right?”

Matthew says nothing, obviously a little hurt from that subtle jab.


	13. Chapter 12 Matthew POV

Matthew remembers a much simpler time, a time where he was just a simple welder. He didn't have much going for him, only a worker in one of the few companies that would hire him, a complete nobody that never had the extravagant things in life, but he had his friends, his family.

He was content with life.

To a lot of people, it would have been completely miserable, but he liked it, his quiet life tucked away in one of the smaller towns of Scotland. It was a quiet life but he was never alone. He had been able to confide in people, his parents, his friends, and they'd never judge him for anything, only offering support. He wouldn't have to go a day without being miserable.

The neat and safe routine was everyday of his life. He knew what to expect and never had to deal with any trouble.

Then Neal came along-

-and he _hated_ him for ruining that routine. He brought difference into his life, offering him a change of pace, urging to just give in; to give into the world outside of Scotland. Matthew refused, not wanting the dangers outside to take him too.

But Mathias, Neal, his parents? They all urged him to go and leave home; they just never understood, but he went anyway.

It was nice, sure, but only at first.

The different views in life, experiencing different things? They were all amazing, sure, but when he really had a look at things? It was completely miserable. Just him and Neal – and most times it was just him – surrounded by complete strangers; it all only distracted him from how miserable it completely was. And he only had one choice, to follow Neal wherever he went. Matthew couldn't go home, not anymore.

And being in New York didn't help.

New York was just making it worse. It was too noisy, he could hardly hear himself think. He was constantly surrounded by strangers, people that just wouldn't understand.

He thought that Neal being there would make it good enough for him, but clearly, he was wrong.

But he also knows he wouldn't be content in Scotland anymore.

-.-

There was a reason why he was so afraid, but he was stupid enough to fall for everything. And because he didn't listen to himself, his family was missing and Neal had almost died.

  
  


  
  


It's just like what happened to David.


	14. Chapter 13 Neal POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I need to put down how they got the music box, right? If not, it's pretty much the same as in the show.

Neal adjusted his tie in the mirror. He needed to check himself one last time before he and Alex went off to the Italian embassy. This wasn't going to be an easy job, so they had to be sure everything was all set and ready to go. He glances at Alex, who was smirking and ready to go.

“You almost look handsome in that suit.”

Neal just smiled. “I'll take it as a compliment,” he says lightly. “You ready to go?”

Alex rose her eyebrow at him. “You sound as if we were going for a stroll in the park, and not for a risky thing.”

“So the usual?”

She smiled. “The usual.”

-.-

Neal's not going to lie, not to himself. It's almost fun to do this sort of thing again. It's been an entire year since he's done anything remotely like this, back before he was put on an anklet, when he was still with Matthew.

Neal mentally sighs, he has to focus. He can't be hung up on something else while on something as dangerous as this. It's not something he can take lightly, or else he'll end up screwing it all up.

“Not getting cold feet, are you?”

Neal stared at Alex, smiling. “Of course not.”

“Enough flirting you two,” Mozzie scolded. “Now can we focus? I'd really like _not_ to get arrested.”

-.-

It goes along greatly. Very well in fact, far greater than he ever would have thought.

“Caffrey,” Alex stood, staring at him as she held the music box in her hands. “It's been good.”

Neal stared at her, wondering whether or not she would hold onto the music box. “It has.”

“Promise me that you'll hand it back once you're done?”

If everything goes according to plan, “I will.”

-.-

“Matthew?” Neal held his phone up to his ear, waiting for his reply. He wanted to inform him about the music box as soon as possible.

“Neal,” he greeted.

“Can you come over as soon as you can?” Neal asked vaguely, knowing that anyone could be listening in on the conversation. “I found what you were looking for.”

“I'll come right after work,” Matthew tells him.

Neal could hear the happiness in his voice. He hated it when Matthew was in a bad mood. He smiles, glad he could help him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, whoops.


	15. Chapter 14 Matthew POV

“ _ Matthew?” _

“ _ Neal,” he greeted. _

“ _ Can you come over as soon as you can? I found what you were looking for.” _

“ _ I'll come right after work,” Matthew tells him. _

_ -.- _

“How do you know he’ll keep his end of the promise?”

Matthew stared at the golden music box. He was hardly inches away from the thing that got his family back to him, but Neal held onto it, trying to dissuade him from it? 

“Neal,” he said firmly. “It’s my  _ family, _ ” his voice was full of emotions. “I don’t have a choice.” He reaches over the table, making a grab for the disposable phone to make that phone call.

Neal stops him, putting his hand on his. “And he  _ knows _ that, Matthew,” Neal explained further. “I know you know what happens in these kinds of things; he’s just going to keep using you for more and more things, refusing to ever give you your family back just because he knows he can manipulate you.”

Matthew wasn’t convinced. He know it was true, but how could he risk his family's life? He didn’t want to risk anything bad happening to them.

“They’re my  _ family, _ ” Matthew repeated.

“Remember what happened to David?” Neal said suddenly.

The name sent a shock through him. He tenses, fists clenched. “You promised to never mention him again,” his voice was low, trying to hold back from blowing up at him. 

“And I’m sorry I did Matthew, but you need a reminder,” Neal says, very sure of himself. “You told me that if you ever got out of hand, that I needed to get you to focus again.”

“I meant something differently  _ Neal. _ ” Matthew remembers telling him “Make sure I never get in too over my head.” But  _ this _ isn’t what he meant. “Not for something as big as getting my family back!” 

“And we will get them back, I  _ promise, _ but-”

“Then why are you fighting me on this?” He demanded. “I asked your help in getting them  _ back, _ not getting them  _ killed. _ ”

“I know you want to avoid a repeat of what happened,” Neal continues. “But criminals never give into what they say. You can’t trust them.”

Matthew bit back a reply. “Then what do you suggest I do?” He says, voice still low. 

“We have to make sure the man doing this is caught.” 

“And how do we do that?”

“I have a plan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late and incredibly short. I’ve been very busy with school lately.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please.  
> Let me know if you want to see something specific in this AU.


End file.
